The More You Hate, The More You Love?
by shazbanana
Summary: "Even through the material of my top, I could feel the warmth that seemed to transfer onto my skin from his hands. Could he feel it too? " Elsa meets the arrogant, cocky Jack Frost and immediately feels attracted to him. But does getting to know him a little more diminish her feelings or does it enhance them? (Rated T for swear words)
1. Nightmares

Strange. It's been months since I last got that stupid nightmare. Bound by ice chains, being forced to watch them get into their car then being crushed a second later. What made it scary was that it was the same stupid nightmare every single time. Ever since they passed away. I'm 21 and yes, I have not gotten over it yet. How could one simply forget the horrific experience of having your parents being stolen away? It may seem like it doesn't bother me often, but I lie about the way I feel, a lot. I hate telling people how I really feel… It's just not me. I'm stuck in my tower, with high walls and a moat filled with crocodiles. I don't let them in; don't let them see who I am. As cold as ice.

I hated remembering how I felt that night.

What was completely ordinary though was that I woke up to the warm tickle of the sun on my skin, as I did every day. I never really went out in the sun much, so that encounter was always enough to wake me up.

Stretching, I looked over at my bedside table to my clock. 8:30. As always, I woke up before my alarm. I don't even know why I even set it anymore. I reached over to turn it off, crawling a little to shorten the huge space of my bed.

Every time my girls came over, they would always complain about how enormous my bed seemed in proportion to my body. A king sized bed for a petite, 5'4 girl and why? Well, I'm a hopeless romantic, so I always thought I would be sharing it with someone… but my love life is at an absolute standstill and I stopped trying a long time ago.

I got up to take a shower and get ready. It was a casual day, since I was just going to enroll at Disney University, so I wore black leggings, blue flats and a collared, long-sleeved, buttoned down baby blue shirt.

With my hair in it's usual braid and my bag and receipts ready, I walked out of my room.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, dazed with a sore butt.

"Shit. I'm sorry, are you alright?" His voice was smooth like velvet, sounding completely taken off guard. I kept my head down until I saw his hand extended towards me, offering to help me up. When I took it, the warmth seemed to spread through my hand, like a current. I got to my feet and yanked my hand back to my side as discreetly as possible. I finally looked up at his face and _oh my goodness_.

My mind was lost in a dark sapphire blue, staring right back at me. His hair was… white? And was long, edgy and straight. His bangs fell just below his eyes, but didn't cover them. His skin was pale and his face was square and edgy.

He coughed, hinting I should leave. I looked at him one more time, his eyes looked confused, and his smile didn't seem very genuine.

"I'm fine." I drew in a deep breath. "Thanks." I turned away from him to walk towards the elevator, but I felt his hand on my arm, jerking me back.

"You forgot this." He held out my black handbag. I cautiously took it from him. Even through the material of my top, I could feel the warmth that seemed to transfer onto my skin from his hands. Could he feel it too?

I looked up at Mr. Sexy and saw that confusion in his eyes, but when he focused on me, it disappeared and he smirked.

His eyes scanned my face then roamed down my body. My cheeks heated up and I could feel the blood rushing into them.

"You're pretty cute." That did it. My heart almost leapt out of its chest. I'm probably the colour of a lobster right now. How in the world did he do that to me? I don't even know the guy!

He chuckled and smirked at me again, then turned away, jogging past a couple of doors in what looked like gym clothes, then disappeared into a room.

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the apartment corridor.

This is why I have given up on love. Mr. Sexy calls me cute and I just stared blankly at his cute butt as he jogged off. What is wrong with me?

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my mental pause. I rummaged through my handbag, took it out answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Eat lunch with me today! Say yes or I'll drag you out of your room." Ah, my ever loving little sister.

"Anna, I have things to do." My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You know, you always say that but all you're going to do is ice skate all day and read a book at that little coffee shop near the park." Anna says knowingly.

"No but today I actually really have things to do. " I giggled.

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

"I have to pay for us to go to university." A moment of silence.

"Oh wow, okay you go do that. That sounds very important." She sighed. I did feel bad because haven't spent time with my sister for what seems like forever, so I guess I'll have to start training late.

"1pm, you pick." I smiled when I heard Anna squeal like a little piglet for at least 10 seconds.

"I'll text you!" She giggled. "Love you!"

* * *

><p>After all the receipts and money, I was finally sitting in front of my animated sister. Her fiery auburn hair, standing out because of her cream skin, was free and messy only pushed back by a dark green headband. She was wearing a cute floral summer dress, which showed her thin, lean arms and fell a couple of inches above her thigh.<p>

"Wipe the blank stare off of your face, Elsa!" I snorted. "The grown up stuff is done, right? So be youthful." She winked at me and smiled.

That's, Anna. Outspoken and open.

We sat in a booth at Anna's favourite restaurant, which was conveniently 50 meters away from our condo. As we waited for our food, she talked about her jitters on starting her first year of college, what she has been doing and that new guy of hers.

Ugh. Even just mentioning his name makes me disgusted, like a sour taste enters my mouth.

"Hans." She sighs with that lovesick puppy look on her face. If I have to listen to her blab about how dreamy his eyes are I think I'm going to be sick. So instead of being rude, I tune out, nodding every now and then at Anna.

I wish I had a boyfriend. Well, no, I'm okay being single actually, it's just that it would be nice to find someone who will hold you at night while you sleep, someone who will spend time with you, someone who you're comfortable being yourself with. It would be really comforting.

"Elsa? Are you not hungry?" I snap out of my thoughts and look down to find my food in front of me. Oops. Zoned out a little too much.

"Oh, yeah! I am actually. I have practice in a little while." I took my fork and started taking bites of my pasta. Delicious, as always.

"Do you ever miss practice?" Anna sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, at least it wasn't as bad as before… right?" I said hesitantly.

When our parents died, I became obsessed with trying to fulfill the dream that my father had envisioned for me: to become a professional ice skater. I started when I was a little girl, so it didn't seem unrealistic to me. I practiced 4 times a week when I was young, but as I got older, my father became controlling. He increased my training sessions to 7 days a week, at least 3 hours a day. I love ice-skating, I really do, but it's just that it got a little hard on me. My petite body could not keep up with the extreme training my father put me through. Entering me in competitions and being disappointed if I didn't win. The day I told myself that I was going to tell my father that he was putting me through too much was the day I found out that they passed away. I promised myself that I would become a professional ice-skater. No matter what happened.

I continued my vigorous training but during one session, Anna came onto the ice to talk to me. I was alone, practicing for a competition, so I had earphones on with the music loud. She tried to grab my attention, but my eyes were closed and when I was skating backwards, I lifted my leg and felt like I hit something. The next thing I remember was Anna's head bleeding onto the ice, red everywhere and then I panicked. Everything after that was a blur. I stopped training everyday and only trained 4 times a week.

Anna's lips were pursed and her big smile turned into a slight frown.

"Yeah, at least." She whispered quietly. I reached over the table to put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"There we go." I smiled back.

After a while she started talking nonstop about birthday parties and people she has to hang out with.

"Oh!" Her mouth was open and her hands slapped the tabletop.

"Oh?"

"We're going out tonight!" Anna giggled. "With the girls! Ariel saw me walking outside the Arendale Condominiums and asked me to remind you that you're all partying today" Oh, no. I completely forgot. "Then she invited me to come out too! It's going to be so fun!" She was bouncing in her seat, smiling wide.

"Oh." If I went to training, I would probably be too tired to go out with the girls… "Damn, I don't know." I rubbed my eye and then bit my lip.

"You what?!" Anna groaned. "Come on, Elsa! You can always make up for training tomorrow." Of course Anna knew this was about training. I only cancel plans for training anyway.

I thought through what she said. Yeah, I guess I could always train on Saturday. There aren't any upcoming competitions near anyway.

"Okay, I'll go." I smiled.

More squeals.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I haven't been posting so I want to get back into writing because my life feels incomplete.<br>Any questions about the story, please private message me!_

_Going to be similar to the story I first wrote and deleted; Melting Hearts.  
><em>_Just without the business ;)_

_Enjoy, Lovelies x_


	2. Intoxicated

**All rights belong to Disney and Dreamworks, All characters belong to them.**

* * *

><p>I never really cared about what my body looked like. It just wasn't one of my main problems in my life. I guess the daily running for figure skating had stripped the fat off of my body and the ballet and training had shaped it.<p>

Looking at the mirror, I felt as I always did.

Normal.

I never thought of myself as a person people would like to stare at. In fact, I hated being the center of attention. However, my long electric blonde hair made that kind of impossible to avoid. My pale skin and not to mention the light blue of my eyes adding into the mix, made it worst.

During high school I asked my mother why I was like this. She had brown hair, my father had gold-orange hair and their skin tones were fair in complexion. I knew she was lying ever time she said that I was 'special'. Even as a young child I was not the most fooled.

I put my hair into a side braid. My short black bandage dress clung to my slender body as I stood in front of the mirror. I wore 4 inched pumps, boosting my height, making my legs look elongated. The shimmering silver of my heels and handbag really complimented my outfit. Makeup was simple as always; Mascara, Eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

"Snow bitch!" Yelled a think Scottish accent that sounded throughout the whole living room followed by loud banging. I rolled my eyes at Merida's language and walked towards the door, but before I could open it myself, I heard the lock click and saw Anna holding a key as the door swung open. Why did I give her my extra key? Ugh.

"Hi!" Anna was wearing a neon green bandage skirt and a white tank top. Her big silver necklace glittered in the light of my living room. Both girls walked in and sat down on my couch.

Merida was wearing something very similar to Anna, her bandage skirt was dark green instead. Her bright orange, curly hair was brushed and expertly shaped to come down in waves.

"It took me 2 hours to do my hair today so tonight better be good." Merida grumbled then we all laughed.

I glanced at the clock. 9pm.

"Where are the rest?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to get some warm up drinks. Merida picked up her phone and scrolled through.

"Ariel is…" The doorbell rings. "Here" Anna got up to open the door. "Astrid is in her car and Rapunzel lives in this condo."

"Anna! Merida!" Ariel exclaimed as she hugged my sister, then walked over to hug Merida. I set down 6 shot glasses on the kitchen countertop and a bottle of absolute vodka.

"Hey, Ariel" I smiled. She was wearing a purple latex corset, green jeans and pumps. Her hair was blood red and styled in thick curls.

"There's my fellow momma for the night!" She came over and hugged me then sat down on a stool. I laughed and sat down on the stool next to her.

Ariel and I decided to watch over the girls instead of getting shit-faced drunk with them. Our group usually assigns just one person, but Ariel promised her boyfriend, Eric, that she would wake up early tomorrow to go to the beach with him and she didn't want to be hung over.

Within the next 10 minutes, Rapunzel and Astrid both arrived.

"You live 3 floors up and you're late?" Merida playfully slapped Rapunzel's arm. Her pale pink dress that fell a couple of inches above her knee fanned out as she twirled around Merida.

"Do you know how hard it is to style my hair?!" She pouted and ran her finger through her butt-length hair that was curled into beach waves. We all laughed.

"Okay, gather 'round, babes!" Astrid said, running to the kitchen table where Ariel and I sat. "Time for a selfie! We all look so hot."

Astrid was dressed in a skater skirt, boots and a tight fitted crop top. Her hair was in her signature messy side braid, bangs loose with a headband that went over her hair instead of under.

Her boyfriend, Hiccup, usually gets suspicious when he doesn't see prove of what she's doing when they're not together, which always leads to a selfie whenever we go out.

"You think he'd have a little trust in me by now..." Astrid muttered and pouted after our picture. I patted her on the back.

"He just wants to make sure of it, you know?" I encouraged her and smiled.

"Yeah, I just love him." She sighed and looked at her phone.

Merida clapped and walked to the door.

"Okay enough lovey-dovey bullshit, I want to get drunk." Same old Merida.

* * *

><p>Astrid's uncle owns an extremely popular nightclub called 'Nightfury' in town, which was exactly where we were going tonight. Our usual girl nights were held there anyway, so we figured tonight shouldn't be any different.<p>

Unfortunately, it was different.

Halfway during the night, I took a few more shots than I intended on and my head was starting to feel a little light. We were in the VIP balcony of the club, watching over the dance floor downstairs.

The upstairs floor had a long bar for the people who were able to get into this areas. The whole floor glowed different colours, synchronized to the beat of the music as it played. There were 5 semi-circle couches, which could seat 5 or 7 people on each with a table in the middle. Our place was smack in the middle and today the upstairs floor was filled with men.

"Hiccup will not be happy with me when he looks at our pictures!" Astrid practically yelled over the music.

There were a couple of pictures of Merida holding a guy's waist and some of her taking shots, but Rapunzel and about a ton of pictures that involved her being carried by at least 5 guys.

She was sitting at a different table right now, flirting with one of them alone. He's tall, handsome and I overheard him speaking in some kind of accent that I couldn't pinpoint.

I kept my gaze on Rapunzel until she realized I was looking at her. She smiled at me, when he wasn't looking. As he called the waiter over to order another drink for them, I suppose, she looked over at me and mouthed "He's HOT."

I laughed until Astrid asked me who I was looking at.

"Rapunzel!" I yelled. I pointed to the table she was sitting at but someone blocked my view.

His back was toward me, but the unmistakable white hair sparked a memory in my brain from earlier.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered to myself. With the loud music, Astrid didn't hear me, but when I looked at her; the expression on her face said the same thing.

"Hey, you." A warm velvet voice said from in front of me. It was as if the music wasn't playing. I could hear him clearly.

"Oh, hey!" I excitedly waved. The alcohol made me very brave, and right now I was thankful for it.

Mr. Sexy was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans with a brown sweater over his grey shirt and he looked damn good.

"Want another drink?" He smirked and held his hand out to me, the way he did when he helped me up earlier today… or should I say yesterday.

I glanced over to Astrid who was still sitting beside me. Her mouth was in the biggest 'o' shape and her eyes were full of questions.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later." Then took his hand and stood up to follow his lead.

His hand was strong and rough, as if it was had been worn down. After we walked to the bar, he only had to lean against the table for a second before the bartender left everything he had been doing and walked toward us.

"Mr. Frost, what a delight to see you again tonight. The usual?" Ah, so Mr. Frost was here a lot… how come I've never seen him before until today? I still prefer Mr. Sexy.

"Yes, thanks, John. I'd also like a margarita for the lady over here." He looked down at me and grinned. I never felt so attracted to someone's mouth before. Great, I'm thinking about his mouth. His lips were thin but looked as soft as cushions, the light pink standing out from his pale skin.

"You in there?" He brought his face close to mine after I snapped out of my appreciation thoughts. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks when I realized our mouths were only a couple of inches apart. He seemed to notice.

"What are you thinking?" I looked deep into his eyes and saw a hungry glint.

"Oh, uh, just… you." It seemed to come out of my mouth before I even thought it up.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise then chuckled. I looked at the floor in shock of my own bravery, due to the alcohol in my system.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you." He took a sip of the drink that I recognized only now that it had been served to him already.

"What? Why not? Where's my margarita?" I pouted playfully, trying to act cute. He smiled.

"Well, you zoned out on me as I ordered the drinks, so I told John to cut your order."

"I'm fine! Really."

"Judging from the amount of guys that you were openly flirting with at your table, I don't think you're fine." How'd he know that..? Confusion must have took over my expression. "When I bumped into you, you didn't seem like the type who would be open to strangers." He grinned. Oh, how observant.

"Sorry, I'm usually just like this when I'm tipsy." I laughed.

"As I have noticed." He grinned and took another sip of his drink.

The music was pumping so loudly, filling my head, my body and coursing through my blood. I felt the itching need to move. I put my hand on his arm.

"Let's dance." The warmth spread to my hand from his arm. It felt like electricity vaguely flowing between both of us.

"I don't… dance." He looked down at my hand for a split second before looking back into my eyes.

"Oh, come on!" I really didn't want to take that as an excuse. He was a gorgeous, sexy man and he didn't know how to use his body? I tugged on his arm like a toddler would his mother. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes and submitted to my pulling. All I could do was laugh.

We got to the dance floor and it was crowded, bodies meshing together, body warmth being contained, moving individually yet together in one big group. I honestly didn't know what I was doing here. I don't know how to dance.

I still held on to Mr. Sexy's arm.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow at me as we were being pushed and shoved slightly by the disoriented dancers around us.

"Well, dance!"

The perks of being tipsy to half way drunk is that you don't really think before doing something, which always ends up as crazy memories and fun adventures. Thank God I decided to drink tonight.

I let me body feel the music for a few counts then slowly started to shake my hips. The beat got faster and I turned around, my butt grinding into Mr. Sexy. I continued this until his hands started to feel me waist, pulling me towards him. The space between us decreased until there was just body.

Suddenly, someone pushed me hard into him, disrupting our moment. His arms were around me, as if he was trying to protect me from the aggressive shoving of bodies around us.

I tried to figure out what was happening but the last thing I remember was a guy throwing his fist at me.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you guys think! :)<br>__Usually I don't reply to reviews, but I always read them nevertheless.  
>Feel free to talk to me and pm me!<br>Enjoy x_


	3. Jack Frost

My body ached and my breath tasted like blood mixed with alcohol when I swallowed. I was lying down in a bed, but I don't even remember how I got here or how last night even ended. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes. My face felt numb and cold, like ice had just been removed from it.

I heard muffled voices.

"… really worried." A female voice. I couldn't pinpoint who it was. My thoughts were drunkenly swimming around in my head. It hurt to concentrate.

Then I heard a sneeze that triggered a memory in my brain. My sister. I could never forget that petty sound she made.

But whom is she talking to? The voice that replied to her was too faint for me to hear. Her voice created an echo every time she spoke which made me wonder where I was. Maybe I was in a hospital because it's really obvious that I'm hurt. My body is heavy and the numbness on the right cheek is starting to vaguely throb.

Anna's voice didn't talk for a long time and assume that she went somewhere else. I didn't bother to try and open my eyes to see what was happening because I was scared of the pain that might follow.

After satisfying my wide-awake brain, I started to doze off again but then I heard a door click open. Someone walked in and stopped on my right side. I felt the bed I was laying on sink as that person sat down beside me.

"Elsa." The soft velvet voice pierced through the darkness that I had been residing in, coaxing me to wake up. It ignited something inside me that desired to listen and see who it was.

Afraid but determined, I slowly tried to open my eyes. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but the light that entered was a little blinding. My eyelids fluttered as I tried to accustom them to the surroundings.

A relieved sigh sounded and I looked to the person who has sat next to me.

"You?" My voice came out in a whisper, like there was no strength left in me. His face looked calmed, but his eyes didn't match his expression. He looked… mad?

"You won't be able to get up for a few hours." Why? "Someone hit you last night?" Last night? "At Nightfury." I'm not surprised he can read my mind. My expression said everything because I didn't want to speak anymore.

I still felt confused because I really could not remember anything. He sighed.

"When we were dancing last night" We were dancing? Oh my goodness. I can't dance. He looked at me and paused for a while, a playful glint entering his eyes. Oh god, what did I do? "A fight started in the crowd right behind you. One of the guys tried to punch the other, but he ducked and the bastard ended up hitting you…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Accidentally." He added with gritted teeth.

So that's why my face hurts.

I didn't remember much from last night because of how many I had but I didn't really care.

"Are the others and my sister okay?" My voice was croaky, like I haven't used it for years.

He smiled.

"She's a lovely person, your sister." I felt a pang of jealousy. "She threatened to cut off my balls and feed them to a group of sharks if I hurt you." Oh, he was being sarcastic. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, that's what I was looking for." I glanced at him. "A smile." My heart almost leapt out of my chest.

He checked his watch and excused himself. When he was away, I checked to see if my body still worked and thank God, I can move. I lifted up the blanket, expecting to see the dress from last night but I found I was only wearing a big hoodie… and no pants.

"Yes, that's my hoodie." His voice filled the room. I dropped the blanket and saw him carrying a tray of food, for me I assume. He set it down on the side table and beckoned me to sit. He has a handful of pillows to prop me up as soon as I adjusted my posture. He then placed the tray on my lap. Ugh, my head throbbed.

"How did I get out of my clothes? And where am I? How long have I been here? Do you have Advil?" The questions spilled out of my mouth as I rubbed my head. He sat down next to me and pulled out some Advil from his pocket and placed it on the tray next to my plate.

"So many questions." He chuckled. "Take it after you eat" He said, pointing to the pill. "Okay, well, I took off your clothes, you're in my house—"

"YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES?" Oh god. What if he… touched me while I was unconscious? My face turned red and the raising of my voice made my head throb even more. I grimaced.

"Don't raise your voice. You'll hurt yourself." His voice was even, yet he looked amused at my exclamation. "Your dress was too tight to sleep in. Your body needs to properly pump enough blood to your head. So, I put you in my hoodie." He shrugged.

"Did you…?" My eyes widened. What if he raped me?

"No. Absolutely Not." His voice suddenly turned cold and his mouth was in a thing line.

"You could be lying." Of course he wouldn't tell me if he raped me. What was I thinking of asking anyway?

He stood up, his back facing me.

"You are obviously not the shy girl that I bumped into the other day. Maybe I was wrong to carry you into my car and dropping all of your friends off before your sister and I stayed up all night icing your wounds and worrying."

Okay, maybe my judgment was a little too harsh. I feel horrible. Silence inched its way between us. I should start by apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. I'm just… apprehensive when it comes to strangers." He stayed still for a while before I heard a long sigh. He turned around and sat back on the bed next to me. His expression seemed stressed. My fault, ugh.

"I'm really sorry." I looked down. Then I felt his fingers, lifting my chin up and the warmth that spread throughout my face.  
>"Hey, it's fine." He smiled and took his fingers away. "I just hate men who take advantage of girls like that and when you accused me of being one of them…" He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, his blue eyes full of emotion. "A switch went off in my head." He laughed quietly.<p>

"Oh, I'm really—"

"No apologizing anymore."

"Oh, okay." I smiled. Thank goodness, he doesn't hate me.

"Movie time." His eyes gleamed.

* * *

><p>While watching 'Divergent', which is my favorite movie ever. (Plus points for him) He explained to me all the events of last night and that when I was knocked out; he "took care" of the guy who punched me.<p>

I took the remote and paused the movie.

"Enlighten me." I crossed my eyes and narrowed my eyes at him. He was sitting on the bed next to me in a plain white t-shirt and boxers.

"I just punched him really hard in the nose." He smiled proudly, chuckling at my expression. I slapped his arm. Ooh, muscles.

"Ouch!"

"You didn't have to, you know." I discouraged him. "You could've just called security."

"Let's just say I knew I could do a better job than security." A mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

"You'll find out." Ugh, is this what hard-to-get people act like? He checked his watch. "Shit." He quickly got up and ran into his dressing room. When he came out, he was in black pants, a dark blue v-neck shirt and a leather jacket.

"Do you always curse?" I asked.

"Yes. Especially when your sister wants to cut my balls off." He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to get you home." He tossed me something that I didn't realize he was holding. "These are the shortest and smallest pair of shorts I have, wear it." I held them up in front of me. They still looked huge for my petite body. Oh well.

"Uh, okay." I sat up awkwardly, waiting for him to leave so I could change. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Right now"

"Oh." He still stood there watching me.

"You want me to change in front of you?!" I looked at him in shock. He couldn't possibly. He laughed and then grinned.

"Well, I did take your clothes off last night, so there's really nothing new to see." Ugh, the nerve. I stared at him angrily.

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up. "I'll cover my eyes" He placed his hands over his eyes, but playfully wriggled his fingers to show that he can see through them.

"Seriously?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"You're no fun." He pouted. Ugh he was adorable. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

I quickly put the shorts on under the covers and stood up, walking out the door of his bedroom. The sight that greeted me was beautiful. The living room was huge with a fluffy rug covering the floor, a flat screen TV, sound system in every corner and a square couch that was as big 2 king sized beds. To my left I saw a long dining table; fake fruits lining the middle and farther from me was a long counter top where the kitchen was. His house was beautiful and I bet this wasn't even everything.

"You like it?" He appeared on my right. "Maybe some time I'll show you the rest." He smiled.

I then heard a very loud car horn, beeping a multiple amount of times.

"That's your sister." He laughed. Then walked towards the front door and opened it. "Hello, Anna!" He shouted and waved. I walked out the door and saw her in my car, window rolled down.

"She better be okay, you predator!" She laughed and winked.

"She's fine, just wearing my clothes." He then turned to me. "Elsa, take care next time, please." His eyes were full of emotion and his expression looked worried. Did he care the much about me? How is that even possible though? We only just met.

"I will." I smiled, looking down at my feet because his expression was getting me a little flustered. "Thank you so much—" Oh my goodness. I don't even know his name." I paused and pursed my lips. Damn.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He held his hand out for a shake. I returned it, the warmth moving like a current through my hard as our skin touched. I'm never washing this hand again.

"Thank you, Jack." I let go and walked to my car, not looking back once, afraid I'll look desperate.

I got in the passenger side and waited for Anna to bombard me with questions.

"Did you kiss?" Ugh, here we go.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, sorry for not updating so quickly! Just so much stuff to do with graduating and all :(<em>

_Enjoy x_


End file.
